


Black-and-White Moonlight Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Vast Error
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics, Vast Error - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some song lyrics i wrote while having some thoughts on everyone's favorite possum enby.(cw for depressive thought patterns I guess)
Relationships: Arcjec Voorat/Taz (Alluded To)
Kudos: 13





	Black-and-White Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> note: i am bad at both poetry and song lyrics so you're in for a hell of a ride kiddos

There was a twilight space

Hollow and empty

In the place that I used to call home   
  


There was nothing

Where there was something-

And I was so afraid.   
  


I want to see you

I want to feel you again

I want you to tell me everything will be alright, alright

I wanna feel alright, alright.   
  


My dreams are all empty,

And I can't seem to wake up

I wish we could make up

But I can't form the words   
  


Everyone moves on

This much I know

But my head's gone all foggy

Filled with static and snow   
  


I can't hear the voices

Of all of my friends-

I'm indefinitely locked up

Inside my own head   
  


What am I doing?

I sit alone every day.

But then I remember-

I don't care either way.   
  


I'm closing my windows

And locking the doors

Facing the world is a chore   
  


There's plastic piled up in my room

That I can't get rid of

Well, I could if I tried-

But my will isn't strong enough   
  


I hear the static screaming

It's calling my name:

But the joke's on those fuckers-

'Cause I can't feel a thing.   
  


I look out the window,

Stare up at the moons-

I want to feel something other than what I see in cartoons.   
  


I'm tired all the time,

Even during the day-

I want to wake up or sleep

I don't care either way   
  


_ (I don't care either way.) _   
  


I look up at the moons,

And reach to the stars-

But they're too far away-

They don't know who we are   
  


And I reach for your hand

But you're not really here

And I know if you were

I wouldn't hold you so dear   
  


I'm a watered-down copy of who I used to be

Undeserving of love, and yet I still plead

Someone break down these walls and hand me the key

I'm sick of this gluetrap where I'm sitting miserably   
  


I'm a miserable guy

It's a miserable space

I'm sorry that you ever knew my hideous face-   
  


I'm a miserable guy

This is a miserable space

I'm sorry you ever had to see this undesirable case.   
  


If I had a heart I'd tell you how I feel-

But I replaced it instead with a cold hunk of steel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> go follow vast error on twitter.


End file.
